


Reunion

by Aweebwrites



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Shion just hopes Nezumi stays safe, wherever he is...





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hai I've never written these two before and just finished the anime and part of the manga like two days ago so there might be ooc-ness and inconsistencies. Sorry about that before hand.

Shion stood from the balcony of his home in the Lost City, seeing the large cranes removing the last of the walls that made up the former No. 6. The winds that blew by without pause carried the scent of rain, despite the clear skies above and the sun shining brightly. Another gust of wind blew his white hair into his red eyes and he laughed a little to himself as he pushed it back. His smile remained in place as he held his hair back until the gust passed. He then took a lock of his snow white hair, looking it over. It was getting long again. He’ll have to cut it.

Between helping what once was No. 6 recover from everything that happened with Elyurias and ensuring that the people on the outside integrated well into the city. These past seven years after everything that has happened has been wonderful in the best ways… The city became a true utopia. They used their past mistakes to guide their future. Everything was as he could ever dream of.

Laughter had Shion looking down at the streets before him. He smiled at the young boy walking towards the bakery below with his parents, smile bright. HIs mother’s bakery was as popular as ever. She could have gotten a far bigger one if she had wanted but she declined it for the same reason they choose to stay in this part of the city: sentiment. Their lives at the higher end of No. 6 were memorable, yes, but their best memories happened right here in this small, cozy home of theirs. This place was like a sanctuary for Shion, an escape from the demands that laid outside.

While he had insisted that being apart of the recovery committee was more than enough for him, those that run the city often call on him for advice and approval from things as major as new laws to as minor as guest speaking. They’ve finally started weaning themselves from needed his help at least.

It gave him time to catch up with his mother, to visit Inukashi, Rikiga, Shion Jr and the dogs. It was amazing to see how quickly Shion Jr. grew. He’s a big hearted 7 year old who quite likes Shion’s mother’s baking. He makes sure to bring him something each visit.everything was going amazingly well… It’s just… Shion sighed softly, looking up at the clear blue sky, hearing the low rumble of thunder.

_ Nezumi… _

It’s been so long since he’s seen him or even heard a word from him. He said he'd come back. Shion believed that he would. But… It didn't stop the sharp jab of loneliness that hit him at the smallest things. Cooking dinner, reading a book or even simply talking would trigger memories, nostalgia and tug at his heart. Every day felt… Dull. Felt off. He pushed through it but the feeling lingered. He gave a small, sad laugh. To think such feelings would cool over 7 years. Instead, it only grew more intense. He leaned against the railing, looking out at the view ahead of him, allowing himself to reminisce, thinking of him, wondering where he might be right now, if he's found something new. If he was ok. He hoped he wasn't lonely out there ok his own. Sure he had Cravat and Hamlet with him but it wasn't quite the same.

Shion missed Nezumi. Missed his presence while they shared a room, missed his wit, his voice, his smile… Missed  _ him _ . But he was fine with missing him. He won't wish for him to come back. Not when he's out there, doing what he wanted for once, free of the burdening hatred he had of this place. Perhaps, still have. He said it himself. He was a wanderer. So wander he may. He only hopes he keeps safe. He glanced towards the mountains as he stood straighter. Shion chewed at his lip for a moment then took a breath. He's never done this before but…

"Mountains high… And valleys low...On the path on which you… Go…" He sung unsurely then shook his head and slapped his already red cheeks in embarrassment.

Of course he can't just make up a song out of thin air and expect it to sound alright. He sighed softly to himself. Though he wanted to sing Nezumi a song for the safety of his travels… He supposes it wasn't meant to be. He does send his prayers out for him however and let Nezumi himself do the rest. He stood there unphased as a drop of rain fell on his head.

_ "On a distant mountaintop, _

_ Snow melts into a stream, _

_And turns green in the beech forest."_ Shion sung softly, remembering the day Nezumi sung that song as they were transported to the facility.

It grieved him still that they were the only ones of the group that survived but he also sent prayers out for their souls to rest in peace. They may be gone but forgotten is not a thing that they are just yet. Shion's voice didn't do the song half as much justice as Nezumi's does but just for a moment, he could pretend that Nezumi was here with him, singing with him.

_ "The village is covered in flowers now. _

_ Young maidens, lovelier than the flowers, _

_Pledge their love in the beech forest."_ He sung, closing his eyes as more drops of rain came, the clouds finally coming into sight from behind the house. _"Young one,_

_ soak your feet in the green water, _

_ run like the deer-" _

_"And kiss the maiden's hair before the flowers wilt."_ Shion's eyes widened as he turned around quickly when a voice that wasn't his own finished the song.

An achingly familiar voice. His eyes widened at who he saw standing there, barely looking any different from when he last saw him. Shion's breath caught as his eyes watered.

"Ne… Nezumi…" He whispered and the slate haired boy before him huffed at his surprised expression.

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I?" Nezumi says, ignoring the sudden downpour of rain as he kept his hands tucked into his pocket.

Shion's lips trembled before he forced them to smile.

"Yeah. You did." Shion whispered as he walked up to him looking up at his taller frame through rain soaked hair.

Nezumi reached out to him- then grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing standing out in the rain like that you troublesome bastard." Nezumi huffed at him as Shion stumbled to a stop. "You're gonna catch a cold one of these days and become even more insufferable." He scolded and Shion blinked at him then laughed.

He laughed a warm, happy sound that came from the very deaths of his heart. All at once he felt weightless and free, light returning to his world, all in the form of this unchanging guy before him. Nezumi on the other hand wanted to make a crack on his sanity but it's been so long since he's seen that wide smile he missed so much or heard his melodious laugh. He kept quiet, letting his heart take its fill of him, knowing he would never had enough.

"You never change, do you Nezumi?" Shion asked around a softer laugh, red eyes shining bright.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Nezumi asked as he took a step forward, his wet, longer hair caught up in a ponytail brushing his shoulders as he did.

"Not at all." Shion says softly, smile still on his face. "... I've missed you…" He whispered, moving closer too, almost fully closing the gap between them, leaving just a sliver of space there.

"Really? Inokashi told me you hadn't asked about me even once since I've left. I was sure you had other things to take up your time." Nezumi mentioned lightly, not letting the fact that it bothered him deeply come to surface.

He has left for seven years after all and while there was a kiss or two, nothing had been official. To be honest, he had returned for almost two days now but the fear of hearing that he had moved on with his heart he never told Shion he had was… Overwhelming. The need to know for sure finally brought him here. Not knowing was eating at him.

"Well things have been busy the last couple of years." Shion admitted. "The recovery and rebuilding really took a lot out of everyone but we're here so it was worth it. We've finally all agreed on taking down the remains of the walls today instead of keeping it around as a reminder." He says as the corner of Nezumi's lips twitched, wanting to both make him get to the point of his question and listen to him talk forever.

"But I haven't asked about you because I knew that would annoy you." Shion finally answered him and Nezumi frowned. "That and you said you'd come back. I believed that you would so I didn't really see the point of asking. If you'd want to reach out to me, you would after all." He smiled, meeting Nezumi's gray eyes.

He then looked down.

"Waiting wasn't easy but… I'd do anything for you. After all, you're the most important person to me." Shion says, looking back up at him with a wider smile.

Nezumi's eyes widened, not expecting him to still be able to say that and so easily. Warmth flooded through him however, filling his heart until it felt as if it were about to burst. He reached a hand out, this time, grasping Shion's chin dripping with rain water. He leaned in, pressing their lips together for the first time in 7 years. Shion melted into the intimate contact, placing his hands on Nezumi's waterlogged jacket then gripped it tight as it deepened, their tongues meeting at last. Nezumi slid his fingers into the longer white of Shion's hair, cupping the back of his head as he kissed him hard, as if the world was about to end, or more accurately; as if he hadn't seen his love in seven years.

They soon pulled apart with a soft smack, chests heaving as they panted, their wet foreheads pressed against each other. Shion closed his eyes, taking on this moment, taking in his presence as they stood in the middle of his room, a small puddle of water around their feet. This made it all worth the wait. This moment right here. He wrapped his arms around Nezumi's waist as Nezumi did the same, keeping this person who stole his heart without knowing it close. Nezumi opened his mouth to tell him like he had planned but the words wouldn't past his kiss swollen lips. It frustrated him. He was so used to keeping himself away from people that it became difficult to open up to the right one.

He sighed softly, glancing at Shion's closed eyes, watching as they fluttered open at the sound, his water clumped lashes glistening in the low light of the rainy day. Those ruby eyes were on him, open and unguarded as they were, allowing Nezumi to see every bit of emotion he felt. It was almost scary how he saw just what he felt in those eyes. A small smile tugged at Nezumi's lips.

"Hey Shion." He spoke and the shorter boy gave a curious hum. "I missed you too." He told him, watching as Shion's eyes widened before they brightened, a wide smile rigging at the corners of his pink, swollen lips.

"I love you too." Shion whispered and he huffed out a chuckle, unsurprised that he saw right through him.

Good. He was done hiding from him.

"... Hey Nezumi?" Shion spoke quietly, pulling back to look at him properly.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response, reaching up to brush his wet hair back.

"... You're going to leave again, right?" Shion asked quietly, allowing his hands to slide from his waist so her could fiddle with his fingers.

"I've told you, haven't I? I'm a wanderer." Nezumi reminded him, his heart tugging at the sad but accepting look on his face. "But it will be a bit before I go out again and… I wouldn't mind some company this time…" He says lightly, biting back a smile once his whole demeanor light up like the sun.

"I can come with you?" Shion whispered, afraid he'd change his mind.

"That's if you don't suddenly have duties Mr. Head of Committee." Nezumi says teasingly and Shion couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"I can always put in for leave." Shion reassured, then wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck and pulled him down for another kiss he met him half way for.

This one was slower and gentler but still conveyed their feelings perfectly. Finally, everything was perfect in Shion's world.


End file.
